The project goal is the evaluation and treatment of hyperparathyroidism. Patients with persistent or recurrent hyperparathyroidism are referred for evaluation and treatment. Hereditary hyperparathyroidism in particular is under investigation in the hopes of delineating hereditary molecular abnormalities in glandular regulation, as exemplified in the multiple endocrine neoplasia syndromes. Evaluation ranges from epidemiologic studies of families to in-house clinical studies of patients and to in vitro analyses of excised tissue. Techniques currently being employed and improved include radioimmunoassay of parathyroid hormone, ultrasonography, radiothallium scanning, magnetic resonance imaging, CAT scanning, selective arteriograpy and selective venous sampling for parathyroid hormone, parathyroid gland cryopreservation and autotransplantation, and transcatheter parathyroid gland infarction. In vitro evaluation of parathyroid and other endocrine tissue involves tissue culture, chemistry and determination of linkage with DNA or RNA probes.